


my lover's the sunlight

by dizzyondreams



Series: from the earth [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Other, Trans Male Character, Witch AU, gender talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was wearing a yellow sundress when Jean came to visit them, a little dirty around the hem, and smudged with soil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my lover's the sunlight

Eren was wearing a yellow sundress when Jean came to visit them, a little dirty around the hem, and smudged with soil. Jean grinned at them, leaning into their side as they threw a companionable arm around his shoulders.

“How are you today, Jeanbo?” They asked brightly, squeezing his shoulder and shooting him a playful smile. 

“Good,” Jean said, and meant it. Eren’s good mood was infectious. “You look nice today.”

“Thanks.” Eren said, plucking at the hem of their skirt as they steered Jean in the right direction. No matter how many times he visited Eren’s cottage, he could never remember the route. “I made it a while ago, but it’s only been warm enough to wear it the last couple of days.”

“You made it?” Jean asked, and Eren shot him a funny half-smile.

“I didn’t go and pick it up at the _mall_.” They said jokingly, “Might get a few funny looks.”

“Probably not.” Jean said awkwardly, cleared his throat. Eren just shot him a sunny smile and launched into a story about a cat they’d seen in their vegetable patch that morning. The topic was dropped, and Jean let the tension ease from his shoulders.

\--------

They were lying in the sun when Jean brought it back up again, Eren lazily weaving bits of grass together, head on Jean’s stomach. The dress had grass stains on it, and Jean could see where Eren had messed up a stitch along the neckline.

“So,” He cast around for the words, Eren humming curiously and not looking up. “So, you like to wear dresses.” He said stupidly. Eren laughed and dropped their hands against their stomach, cradling the knotted grass against their dress. 

“Yeah.” They said simply. “They’re comfy, easy to move around in.” They shrugged, eyes closed against the sun. “They look nice, I look good in them.”

“You do.” Jean said quickly, and Eren cracked an eye open to level a pleased grin his way. 

“I know.” They said, then, “And besides, I don’t have time for all this gendered crap, like a dress...how is a dress for girls?” They shook their head. “Doesn’t make sense.”

“I know.” Jean said slowly, laced his fingers behind his head and huffed a big sigh. “I don’t think of you with like, he pronouns.” He muttered.

“Thanks.” Eren said, going back to their little knot of grass. “Neither do I with you.”

“You don’t?” Jean said, propping himself up on his elbows and jostling Eren in the process.

Eren gave him a very open, confused look. They sat up, their hair wild from lying down as they tried to arrange it in some semblance of order. “I’m sorry.” They said, and for once there wasn’t a joking tone to their voice. No impish little grin to rid what they were saying of seriousness. Their thick brows were set, and they pursed their lips. “Should I?”

“Yes.” Jean said emphatically, “It’s important. I’m trans.”

Eren’s mouth was parted in a little o of surprise, then they tipped their head to the side questioningly. “That means...you were born a girl?”

Jean felt a little twist of unease in his stomach and shook his head. “I’ve never been a girl.” He said, and Eren muttered a quick apology and stared down at their hands. 

“So, you,” For once, they looked a little lost for words. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Jean flopped down onto his back again, let his discomfort ease out of him. “It’s alright,” He said, turning his head to the side when Eren lay down next to him. “I pass pretty well, so.” He shrugged, and Eren shuffled closer.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” They asked, a strand of their hair tickling Jean’s forehead until he brushed it away. His hand lingered on Eren’s cheek, and he smiled as Eren leaned into the touch absently.

“I guess it never came up?” Jean murmured, tracing his thumb over Eren’s jaw. “It’s not a thing I like to announce to people.” The sun was very hot on the one side of his face, but he didn’t want to move away from Eren just yet. 

“I’m so,” Eren made a pleased little noise, eyes slipping shut. “This is a good thing.” They opened one eye, gave Jean an appraising look that he knew all too well. 

“Spit it out.” He sighed, curling his hand against the side of Eren’s throat. The thrum of their pulse was comforting, and Jean thought to himself that this was probably the most stress free coming out he’d ever had.

“Do you do the,” Eren looked confused for a second. “What’s it called, hormones thing.”

Jean laughed and rolled his eyes. “I’ve been on T since I was eighteen, had top surgery a year ago.” Eren gave him a starry eyed look, and Jean laughed again, the flutterings of anxiety in his chest dissipating. “What’s that look for?”

“I’m just happy for you.” Eren said, giving him a cheerful little lopsided smile and rolling onto their back. “I’m happy that you get my whole,” They waved their hands in the air. “Gender thing. I don’t have a lot of contact with people, and wolves don’t really care, so I’m glad you get it.”

Jean rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, ducking down to give Eren a kiss before drawing back. Jean had always thought they’d looked so _other_ , with their wild hair and their razor sharp smiles. Now, with the sunlight in their eyes and under their skin they’d never looked so far from human.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if wolves raised you.” Jean murmured, and grinned when Eren batted his face away with a roll of their eyes.

“You’re not ready for that story.” They shot back, and laughed when Jean gave them a wide eyed look.

“What?” Jean asked, then grinned when Eren snorted and looked away. “Are you shitting me?” He cried, poking them in the chest. They raised their eyebrows and shrugged, sat up before tackling Jean back to the ground.

“I guess you’ll never know.” They said mockingly, and laughed when Jean buried his face in their chest and kissed them. “You’ll never find out.” They murmured, cradling Jean’s head as he kissed their collarbones, their throat, slipped his hands under the hem of their dress. 

“I think I’d be able to get it out of you.” He murmured, and grinned when Eren swatted him on the head. 

“Jean Kirschtein, you are shameless.” They announced, climbing off him and sitting off the side, a bit flushed in the cheeks, the corner of their mouth tugging up whenever they glanced over to Jean. 

“Says you.” Jean said, reaching out to touch their ankle and earning a smile and an eyeroll in return. “Now come here and show me how you made that little flower out of grass.”

They spent the rest of the lazy summer afternoon lying in the grass, the sounds of birds and running water the backdrop to words that passed through lips and touch. Eren showed Jean how to weave things out of grass, asked him about his transitioning process, let him braid flowers into their hair. Laughed long and hard when Jean got spooked by their wolf coming to lie next to them and soak up the sun.

The forest rang with the sounds of laughter, and Jean wondered if he’d ever be this content with himself if he hadn’t met Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> for day 4 for erejean week! the prompt was gender and i really hope i managed to convey a sense of lightness in this fic? too many trans character fics are so dark and heavy and sad that i feel like we need more happy trans character fic? oh, and i suppose this is the reveal of jean not being cis? i'd planned it from the start with this series but didn't want to just chuck it out there in an unrealistic way, i guess
> 
> anyway.. i hope you enjoy! comments are always lovely.
> 
> also, i'm not a trans male and although i'm agender, have no experience with transitioning. i hope the info in this fic is accurate


End file.
